


Futile Considerations

by LeoOtherLands



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Doodles, M/M, Rare Pairings, Surprise Encounters, Thinking about what you shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: Dwight really shouldn't be thinking like this, but he can't seem to stop it.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	Futile Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like weird, random rare pairs and I stress doodle things...

You weren’t supposed to have feelings for killers. You weren’t supposed to think about them and wonder what they did when there were no trials going on and they wandered their realms or the woods with no one to kill. You weren’t supposed to consider if they ever got lonely or wished they weren’t here, weren’t part of this fresh, repetitive hell any longer. You weren’t meant to wonder if killers got cold or scared or sat hunched somewhere crying. You weren’t supposed to let ideas like that into your head because if you did, where would you go with them?

_You shouldn’t…_

I let the thought drift, hugging my knees to my chest, the campfire reflecting in my glasses.

Shouldn’t because where was I supposed to go with the memory wanting to play in my head and the thought where did killers go when they were tired and alone?

Not to survivors. It wasn’t like you could easily go to someone you tortured and killed regularly for some comfort. So then… killers went to other killers.

Or… did they?

I shifted on the ground, hand meeting dirt and feeling the grit under my skin. My body was itching to get away. To move. But I told it not to. Still wondering.

How did that work, if it happened? Killers going to other killers. Not well, I imagined… Not well being an understatement of the most colossal kind. Being vulnerable to a killer was sure to get you hurt, whether you yourself were also one or not. So… if a killer could not go to a survivor any more than to one of their own, where did they go when they just needed a to moment to break down? Break apart.

_Nowhere._

The answer to my query dragged listless through my mind and I bit my lip. Inevitably, I knew I would end up here, at this understanding, and I rocked forward, closer to the fire, hoping the heat and the flames would drown it, and the memory, out before I relived what I’d sooner forget and did something rash I’d regret the instant it was done.

But the fire did nothing but scorch my face and I sat back on my hands and heels, staring at the bland sky, while the memory played before my eyes.

I’d been in the woods, against my better judgement, scavenging for what I could find and hoping not to get lost. Hoping not to run into a killer, and almost shrieking in fright when I did, when I just walked smack into Ghostface just sitting there.

Sitting… crying like a little kid in the woods.

Instead of screaming and running, I’d frozen solid in place, just blinking like a stunned bird behind my glasses at this sight. One of the people who repeatedly and brutally killed me on his butt in the dirt, looking up at me with wet, red, startled eyes.

Of course, the next moment I had been running because the next moment, after we both registered each other, the man had his knife in his hand and was tearing after me, calling my name in the most perverse and terrifying way. A way that said it was going to hurt when he caught me.

Only… it hadn’t. Or, not much, anyway. He pinned me against a tree and shoved his blade against my neck and I thought he would cut my throat and that my one hope was his doing it quick, only he hadn’t done that, either. He just pressed hard enough to cut the first layer of skin, enough to make me bleed tiny, hot lines, and snarled in my face.

“You’re not worth fucking with at this point, you got that? Not worth my time or energy, unless you decide to screw with me.”

His hand gripped my hair and smashed my head back into the tree, so that I saw stars, even as he drew another line of blood on my collar with the tip of his blade. Then he jammed the point up under my chin and whispered into my ear, “Forget what you just saw, got that? Or I’ll cut you up nice and slow every chance I get.”

He let me slide down the tree in a boneless heap, after that, and walked away, and I tried to forget, but…

But with my face tilted back toward the non-existent stars and my fingers curling in the dirt and the fire reflecting on my knees, heating them, the memory kept replaying along with the question. Where did killers go when they had nowhere and nothing?

 _Don’t do it, you idiot_ , I chided myself, but I already felt my body disregarding me and disobeying every instinct I’d gleaned toward staying alive. Slowly, I got up, dusted the dust from my palms on my pants, and paced away. Into the woods to find Ghostface and rid myself of thoughts which were truly futile considerations.

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
